Enchanted
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Emma sat down on the edge on the seat, her eyes still searching Regina's figure with a lazy smile on her face. Everything about this girl set Regina's nerves on edge, threatening to throw her overboard if she had to be around it for another second. Yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. Yes Emmalyn Midas was truly and utterly captivating in a very dangerous way. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Regina Mill is used to having everything done her way. She controls every little detail that goes on in her life and lives for straight lines and even numbers. Her world is suddenly taken by storm when she meets Emma Midas, another teen struggling with her own demons. Swan Queen.**

 **Emma's parents are going to be Ingrid and Victor(Whale) because ….well I honestly don't know. It just sort of fits in this story. Her sister is Kathryn.**

 **Chapter One: Just below the Surface**

Her throat was dry, she couldn't talk even if she wanted to. Not that she did. She never did...Since the first time she was forced to sit down on this worn leather that smelled of moth balls and an old attack. The creases in the seats irked her to no end, and no matter how many times she offered to buy the therapist a new couch, he flat out refused. Most days they simply sat in silence, neither of them eager to break the tense silence in the room even though that was what he was being paid to do.

"Your parents tell me that you had an episode when your sister misplaced something of yours." His soft voice grated her nerves in the same way someone scratching a chalk board did for anyone else. She couldn't fight her urge to roll her eyes, and she scoffed lightly thinking back to the reason her parents had bumped up her weekly appointment.

"She didn't misplace anything! She purposely took something she was not to touch." Regina bit back watching the therapist nod before he began scribbling something down.

"It also says here that you physically struck her, is this true?" Dr. Hopper questioned, watching Regina's body tense up for a moment before she exhaled a deep breath. The eighteen year old had been seeing him since she was twelve, and he would like to think that he could read her by now. But even now as he watched her he wasn't to confident in that ability.

"She called me a freak. I simply gave her what she wanted." Regina shrugged, crossing one leg over the other.

"How does that make you feel, that you lost control in such a way?" D. Hopper asked, watching the brunette teen dig her nails into the the arm rest of the sofa.

"I didn't lose control, I _**never**_ lose control Dr Hopper!" Regina gritted out, and when the alarm went off signaling the end of their session she practically flew off the couch.

"Well this was nice, I better be going." Regina managed to compose herself as the therapist stood up.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to recommend your parents double your weekly sessions Regina. You spend forty-five minutes on my couch refusing to speak. We aren't getting anywhere and I want to help you get better." He frowned as he pulled off her prescription sheet for her medication refill.

"I don't need nor want your help, Dr. Hopper!" Regina protested

"We both know that isn't true. I have adjusted your dosage for Fluoxetine. If you have any suicidal thoughts or a negative reaction to the medication, please call me as soon as possible." He urged as Regina snatched the slip out of his hand before turning on her heels to leave. As soon as the door opened, her mother rose gracefully from her chair.

"How was everything?" Cora walked over to her youngest child but the question was directed to the man behind her.

"Everything was fine!" Regina spoke quickly as her mother grabbed the slip from her hand.

"Actually Mrs. Mills, I was hoping you could spare a few minutes so I could speak with you." Archie piped up, ignoring the harsh glare that the younger Mills had sent his way.

"Of course." Cora eyed her daughter before stepping off to the side leaving Regina to look around. The bell on the door chimed as the door flew open. Two blondes stepped forward arguing, oblivious to their audiences.

"I don't want to be here! I told you I'm fine!" The younger of the blonde's protested the older woman dragging her into the small office room.

"Emmalyn, you have been progressively getting worse! Your father and I both agreed that we wouldn't let it get to this point! You need help, there is nothing to be ashamed of..." The older woman shot back but she let go of her daughter's arm.

"This isn't fair...none of this is fair." Emma shook her head before crossing her arms in a pout. Regina found that she couldn't look away from the hot mess that was the beauty in front of her. A baby blue and white plaid shirt was wrinkled, as if the girl had slept in it and simply rolled out of bed. Leggings fit her body like a second skin but one rose higher on a well toned calf than the other and Regina's eye was literally twitching as she fought the urge to fix it to an appropriate length. It was a compulsion, her condition fell into two categories; washer and arranger. While uncommon, it effected her everyday life. So much that some days she didn't feel up to leaving her home.

"Ms. Midas, Dr. Hopper will only be a moment." The secretary piped up, looking briefly to Regina and her mother. It was then Regina's eyes connected with the most brilliant shade of green that she had ever seen. Almond in shape, she still managed to make them look so wide and unsuspecting. The blonde's eyes darted across her face, while Regina barely blinked. Thin pink lips quirked into a smile before the expression fell when her mother started to speak.

"Thank you Barbra." Ingrid nodded to the woman before leading her daughter over to the waiting area.

"I'm not an invalid! I can walk!" Emma hissed, snatching her arm out of her mother's grip. This type of behavior must have been a common occurrence because her mother barely batted an eyelash, instead she picked up a Weekly Issue magazine.

Emma sat down on the edge on the seat, her eyes still searching Regina's figure with a lazy smile on her face. Everything about this girl set Regina's nerves on edge, threatening to throw her overboard if she had to be around it for another second. Yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. Yes Emmalyn Midas was truly and utterly captivating in a very dangerous way.

"Barbra, can you please set Mrs. Mills and Regina up with an appointment for this Thursday and Saturday." Archie's voice is what stopped her from staring at the blonde.

"Saturday?! Mother, that is the weekend! You said-" Regina was vehemently against the idea.

"I know what I said, dear. However this is what's best for right now. We'll talk about this at home. This is not the time nor the place for such a conversation to take place." Cora cut off her daughter before walking up to the desk to schedule the proper time for the appointments. Regina huffed before turning to go and stalk out of the door. However she faltered in her heels as she walked pass the blonde.

"Hi." The blonde greeted meekly. Regina pursed her lips before nodding.

"Hello, dear." Her voice was far huskier than she wanted it to be, and the flushed look that the blonde now sported let her know she was not unaffected by it. Her brown eyes briefly flickered to the blonde's mother who shot her an unamused look before flicking through her magazine.

"Hey." Was all that Ingrid Midas offered her before Cora was practically pushing her out of the door.

"Honestly Regina Leigh Mills! I do not pay over six hundred dollars a month for you to simply sit on a couch and refuse to speak! Don't you wish to be normal? To get over this ridiculous obsession you have?" Cora ranted, her grip tightening on her daughter's arm as they approached her mother's Range Rover. Typical richy car for a typical richy bitch. Regina didn't contain her snort at her mother's questions.

"Well mother, normal is simply what society would like to see so that every one is the exact same carbon copy. It isn't very normal for a woman to spend sixty thousand dollars on a car when that's how much the average citizen in Storybrooke makes in two years. However I suppose only the mayor's wife is excused from being normal." Regina quipped as they finally reached the car.

"Just get in Regina, I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with your petulant attitude." Cora sighed deeply before walking around to the other side of the car.

"Of course. I say anything of merit and you never have neither the time nor the patience for it." Regina snarked before sliding into the buttery new seats of the luxury SUV.

"I don't understand where I went wrong..." Cora shook her head sadly as she pulled on her seat belt. Regina snorted in a very unladylike manner causing her mother to look affronted.

"I don't either, Mother. I mean you have always been perfect in everything you do. I'm so sorry that you were burdened with a daughter, such as myself." Regina drawled dramatically.

"You have always been one for theatrics dear." Cora quipped while pulling out of the parking spot. However Regina's mind was elsewhere, on a certain blonde with far too many tangles in her hair for her to have taken a shower that morning

* * *

Emma couldn't hide her dopey grin from being caught staring at the beautiful brunette whom had just walked passed her. Her mother had grunted something as the brunette duo had left the office but didn't say much more until they were called into Dr. Hoppers office. She didn't want to be here, and she damn sure didn't want to be talking about her feelings to some guy who smelled like dogs and milk biscuits. Still she couldn't do much about it, she was only seventeen living in her parents home. Her father had all but threatened to treat her with a different form of medication if she didn't receive additional help for some of the things she had been getting up to.

"Mrs. Midas...Emmalyn. Please come into my office." Archie smiled as he invited them in. Emma frowned at the use of her government name.

"It's just Emma." She corrected him but stepped into the dimly lit room anyways.

"Of course, Emma. Please have a seat. I understand that your first session will be a joint one with your mother." Archie nodded before walking around to his spot and grabbing his clip board.

"I guess, I mean that would explain why she's still here and not some other place trying to drown herself in a glass." Emma muttered watching Ingrid's eyes widen.

"Emma! That is inappropriate!" Ingrid hissed.

"That's funny because I'm the one being force to bare my soul here when you have just as many demons hiding in your own closet!" Emma shot back. Archie watched both blonde's volley back and forth.

"Ladies! Why don't we get to the reason you are here today?" Archie interjected.

"We're here today because of my daughter's attitude. She has been reckless lately, using her CannaKids card to buy pot for her friends. She sneaks out of the house at all hours of the night and she refuses to take her medication! Something is wrong and I need you to fix it." Ingrid replied.

"Don't you get it? I can't be fixed! I've been like this since I was six, Mom! There's no fixing me and I'm tired of trying!" Emma protested.

"Can you add suicidal thoughts to that list?" Ingrid questioned

"Suicidal-? Look I'm not crazy and I'm not going to off myself! She's overreacting!" Emma made an offhanded gesture in Ingrid's direction.

"So let me just see if I can get this clear. You are here because of Emma's condition. That is the main reason and where all of the concerns stem from. The others are simply factors adding into her condition." Archie wanted to confirm with the older Midas. He received a head nod in response.

"And you say there is nothing wrong and she is just overreacting?" Archie asked Emma and received the same answer.

"Okay, Emma how about you tell me about your condition. When did it start and how have you been coping with it? Archie took a deep breath and readied his pen.

"It's Epilepsy, I don't know what you want me to say." Emma shook her head in exasperation.

"The truth is always a good place to start. How about you just answer the questions first and we can move on from there?" He offered.

"I've had it since I was six. I had my first seizure after we got into a really bad car crash. I don't remember much of it. I've been coping with everything fine. I'm fine, I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I'm already grounded. Why do I have to be here?" Emma asked

"That's my job to figure out. Mrs. Midas would you like to fill in any blanks that may have been left out?" Archie turned to Ingrid who was looking watery eyed at her daughter.

"Everything was fine until that car accident. She should have still been in a booster seat, I told Victor she should have but she wanted to be a big girl. A drunk driver t-boned us and the car flipped. She hit her head so hard on the window, she had significant brain trauma and they weren't sure if she was going to make it." Ingrid sniffled before she was able to continue.

"She was under for almost six weeks and it seemed nothing was working but...S-She moved her hand. Like her fingers twitched and I knew she was going to be okay. We knew she wasn't going to be the same little girl, there is no coming back the same after trauma like that. She had to learn everything over again. To walk, talk, eat and to read. One day she was running and then she just fell and her whole body started convulsing. The seizures were more frequent after that. Her father started the Maine's CannaKids foundation when she was eight. It had helped immensely but she just isn't making the right choices anymore. She's so angry or depressed all of the time. Her moods are either really high, or rock bottom there is no in between with her. She needs to speak with someone!" Ingrid responded

"You've got to be fucking kidding me...This isn't some life time movie where you beg for help and you get this magical happy ending! He can't fix me and no amount of talking is going to change that. Just like nothing Dad can do will fix me! Just deal with it man, cause I have." Emma groaned.

"That isn't true! I've told you once before, I'm not giving up on you Ems." Ingrid shook her head.

"You should have just let him pull the plug. You wouldn't be sitting here stressing your screw up. All you would have to worry about is what Kat is doing in school. Or leaving me flowers on my grave two times a year. The day I died and my birthday." Emma replied watching her mother blink back tears.

"I'm sorry! I-I can't. Not when she gets like this." Ingrid shook her head before rising from her seat to leave.

"Mrs. Midas!" Archie protested.

"No let her leave! I've been seeing her back for the last eleven years. Whenever a doctor would tell her something she didn't want to here she'd just leave! This time will be no different. I'm always the one left dealing with the fallout." Emma shook her head in disgust when Ingrid falter before speeding up and practically running out of the door. Turning to look at her therapist with pursed lips, she offered him a smirk.

"So you wanna smoke some trees?" She grinned.

 **AN: I know, I know! I'm an ass with far too many stories that need to be updated but this one was coming up for deletion because I'm running out of space. So let me know what you think and if it should be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Regina Mill is used to having everything done her way. She controls every little detail that goes on in her life and lives for straight lines and even numbers. Her world is suddenly taken by storm when she meets Emma Midas, another teen struggling with her own demons. Swan Queen.**

Chapter Two: Second Time Around.

Two white and blue pills sat by an unopened bottle of bottle of water that was chilled to exactly thirty six degrees Fahrenheit. It was mocking her, reminding her of her inability to conceal even the slightest quirks about herself. Regina honestly didn't see what the big deal was. So she like things done in a particular way, it wasn't her fault that she cared about detail while everyone else went all willy nilly.

"Regina just take the freaking pills!" Zelena snapped, having watched her little sister's struggle. It didn't make sense to her why the brunette wouldn't just swallow the pills so they could have a few moments of peace.

"Zelena! Mind yourself!" Their step father Rupert Gold scolded the red head who rightly looked sheepish.

"I just want her to stop acting like a freak all the damn time..." Zelena muttered stabbing a piece of asparagus with her fork. Regina clenched her silverware tightly, grinding her teeth as she eyed her sister down honestly debating shanking her with it.

"If anybody is the freak it'd be you. Red frizzy hair and a perspiration problem,...you are practically the punch line of a bad joke." Regina remarked before her eyes trailed down to the pills again.

"Dear...please just take the medicine. Your water will be getting warm very soon." Cora looked at her youngest daughter with pity filled eyes. Regina exhaled deeply through her nose before she picked up the medicine and downed them with two thirds of the water. She had been taking pill after pill since she was twelve. Nearly half of her life was spent in a rug induced haze so that everyone around her didn't feel uncomfortable because she was a bit different. Dry mouth, hallucinations and insomnia were just a few of the side effects. Yet nobody cared because she was deemed 'normal' while under the effects of a clinical drug.

"Was that so hard?" Zelena smirked and Regina had enough. Slamming down her silverware and her napkin down on the table, she excused herself under the excuse that the medicine robbed her of her appetite before storming out. She could hear her mother begin to chew into her sister but that didn't matter. They never stopped Zelena until the damage was already done. Rushing up to the third floor of her home, her floor, she walked into her room and surveyed everything. Zelena had a habit of coming in and moving her things around to see if she could get a rise out of her. Moving her alarm clock back to the forty-five degree angle that it should be at, and stacking her posted notes in groups of three she was satisfied that she fixed everything.

Laying down on her queen sized canopy bed, she yawned suddenly sleepy. It seemed that the higher dosage made her drowsy, not that she was complaining. If she took a forty-three minute nap right now, she would be up before it was time to do her nightly routine. Calming down her mind and body was the hardest thing to do, but it was something that she went through every night. The only difference was instead of picturing herself on her stallion Rocinante as a calming method, she pictured green eyes. Thin pink lips turned upwards in the slightest of smirks. Platinum blonde hair bleached by the sun fell down in loose curls. She could ignore the fact that it looked like it hadn't seen a brush in over forty eight hours, or some shampoo in a longer stretch of time. She didn't focus in on the fact that the girl was the exact definition of a hot mess, crumpled beyond release. And while the girl's outward appearance would have been enough to stress Regina out beyond belief, the fact that it wasn't was what was stressing her!

"Emmalyn Midas.." The name rolled smoothly off the tip of her tongue, that darted out to wet her parted lips. The fact that the girl's name had an odd number of beats to it, five, instead of an even number would normally grind her gears, but it didn't...Why was this?

Regina could feel her irritation mount along with her confusion. She had only met the blonde for thirty seconds, and she wouldn't even call it a meeting because all they did was greet one another. However she could remember every single detail about what had occurred. The way hazel eyes caressed her body slowly as if she were stripping away her wrapping like a piece of gum waiting to be chewed up and spit out. The way pink lips pouted slightly at having been forced into Dr. Hopper's office. Regina wondered what was wrong with Emmalyn. She seemed normal, well normal enough by society's standards if not a bit inebriated. Glancing back to her alarm clock she could see that fifteen minutes had passed. Fifteen minutes she wouldn't be able to spend sleeping, that couldn't get back because she was sitting there thinking about Emmalyn Midas!

* * *

"Hey baby girl, are you hungry?" Victor asked his daughter who simply stormed passed him as his wife came in with an unamused look.

"I take it that it didn't go very well." Victor raised an eyebrow at the blonde who had come and tried to hide in his chest. Wrapping his arms around Ingrid's thin frame, he held her before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"She asked her therapist if he wanted to get high with her!" Ingrid exclaimed causing Victor to frown as he looked at the stairs.

"I'm sure it was a joke, you know how crass Emma can be." He wanted to wave off his wife's concerns.

"I don't care if it was or not! It's disrespectful Vic! He seems to agree with me, that we should stop her CannaKids treatment and look for into something else." Ingrid replied, sighing when her husband broke away from her.

"I didn't suggest we send her there for him to think that he can have an opinion on her medical decisions, babe. We aren't stopping her on CannaKids. That was the only way she could eat or function properly when the other medicines didn't work. Do you or do you not remember her getting headaches so bad she couldn't move for days on end? That it was so bad she couldn't even move to go to the bathroom?! How long has it been since she had a seizure on cannabis oils than the toxic shit that those hospitals try to shove down her throat?" Victor defended, watching his wife pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Look I'm not saying it didn't work. That it doesn't help somewhat but we can't keep letting her think that she can get away with the behavior that she has been displaying. She has been acting like a freaking drug dealer for Christ sake! You can lose the practice if someone finds out about what she's doing!" Ingrid protesting.

"So we give her a punishment! We aren't going to punish her by using her health against her. Shes simply acting out, babe." Victor stated.

"Acting out is one thing, but she is going to ruin everything if she keeps on this path! I get she's your little girl and you think she can do no wrong but it's time to take off your blinders!" Ingrid argued.

"Could you both just not?!" Emma interjected with tears in her eyes causing her parents to turn to her.

"Emma, you know you need to straighten yourself out!" Ingrid replied

"Yeah I know, I get it. Really I do! But you want to know what I also get?" Emma pursed her lips as she looked at her parents.

"I get that I'm never going to be the kid that you want. I can't be like you two! I'm not going to be able to go to the army, to be a teacher. A cop, firefighter or a pilot...Hell I might not even be able to drive like other kids my age. Nobody at school wants to talk to me, I can't play sports! On top of all of that I have to come home to you two,...you treat me like I'm stuck being that six year old girl. She's dead and gone! I can't do anything!" Emma screamed, her hands shaking as she fought to control her anger. Black spots started to cloud her vision as the sounds of a bell ringing went off in the background. The sound was annoying, and it was muffling whatever her parents were saying to her. She just wanted to hit that damn button and shut the clock up. However she found that she couldn't move.

"Emma?" Ingrid's eyes widen as she watched her daughter's eyes glaze over. However Victor was quick and when Emma's knees buckled he was there to catch her before she hit the ground. Violent tremors took a hold of the teen, as her father turned her body side ways and held her until the seizure ended sixty five seconds later. It was important to time them, if they went on longer than three minutes that's when they would have to seek immediate medical attention. Making sure nothing was blocking the teens air ways, he was relieved to see she hadn't bit down on her tongue. Compared to some of her other episodes, this one was mild but it also could have been avoided had Emma not been able to work herself up.

"Get a glass of water, Ingrid." Victor spoke in a calm tone, patting Emma's mused hair down. Ingrid hurried to do as he asked her, having done this dance numerous times.

"When was the last time she took some medicine?" Victor asked as the younger blonde filled up the glass with water from the Brita pitcher.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her take anything since we picked her up from the Station. I think they might have taken her pack." Ingrid answered sniffling.

"...Daddy?" Emma's voice sounded like she had a frog in her throat.

"It's okay baby, I've got you. Do you want some water?" He asked softly.

"No...M'tired." Emma murmured, her eyes fluttering.

"Go to sleep. I'll have Mama help you into your pajamas." Victor scooped up his teen daughter before walking towards the stairs with her. Looking back to make sure Ingrid was following, he started up the stairs and put Emma on her bed. Nothing hard was near or around her bed, and the carpet was the softest plush one available in case Emma had an episode when she was alone up here, it would reduce the risk of her ending up with brain trauma. Ingrid walked over to the drawers, pulling out an over sized shirt and a pair of loose plaid bottoms as Victor left to give them some privacy.

It was almost as if she could do this dance in her sleep as she dressed Emma in under five minutes before kissing her goodnight.

 **The Next Morning**

Emma was still drowsily when she woke up and if she was being honest, just a little bit embarrassed. She knew it wasn't her fault that she wasn't always in control of what happened to her body. Lack of sleep, stress, getting sick or experiencing high anxiety were all triggers for her. It made her feel like she was wearing someone else skin. She wanted to make her own decisions and to tell her body not to rebel against what she was saying but it never seemed to work out that way. A knock at her door startled her and she turned to glare at the intruder.

"How'd you sleep?" Kathryn stepped into her little sister's room as she warily eyed the blonde.

"Fine." Emma replied curtly before placing her feet on the soft plush rug before stretching out slightly.

"I heard you had an episode. That's the longest time you went without one." Kathryn remarked, trying to make conversation not matter how awkward it may be.

"Actually I went a full six years without one. And last year I went almost a month." Emma snarked back, watching her sister exhale deeply.

"Are you going to act like this every time I come home to see you?" Kathryn asked in a patronizing tone.

"You don't have to come back here to see me, in fact I told you not to. Do you remember what you told Dad when he asked you why you wanted to go so far away for college?" Emma shot daggers at her sister who simply swallowed harshly.

"You wanted to get away from the freak show, and that meant getting as far away from me as possible! So why don't you do us both a favor and just stay gone?" Emma asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"I didn't mean it like that Ems, you know I love you." Kathryn shook her head sadly.

"You've got a funny way of showing it. I mean you never even once told me that I bothered you or was annoying in any type of way. Then all of a sudden you can't get away from me fast enough?" Emma scoffed.

"Of course I wouldn't tell you that! You took it all the wrong way. I just meant I wanted to go somewhere normal for a while. Some place where I don't have to walk on egg shells or hear my parents argue or cry at night!" Kathryn said, defending herself.

"Normal?...My life will never be normal. This is going to be my entire world, your just a visitor in it. Boo hoo you, you had to deal with me being an epileptic! I have to deal with it every fucking day!" Emma hissed, watching Kathryn's face fall.

"This conversation is going no where." Kathryn shook her head before storming out.

"Like I said, at the end of the day you get to leave. I'm the one stuck here dealing with it." Emma gritted out lowly, speaking more to herself than anything else. Clicking her teeth, she decided that she was going to go on about her day. Whether her mother agreed with it or not, the cannabis helped her. She was going to get it even if it meant having to break into her own foundation. Anything to be normal for a few hours.

 **AN:Thanks for the support. Tell me what you think about the chapter. Like it , hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Regina Mill is used to having everything done her way. She controls every little detail that goes on in her life and lives for straight lines and even numbers. Her world is suddenly taken by storm when she meets Emma Midas, another teen struggling with her own demons. Swan Queen.**

Chapter Three: Chance Meetings.

It wasn't hard to sneak out, especially since her mother was far too concerned with what was going on in Kathryn's life to even notice what she was doing. She didn't have a license, but the one thing she did have going for her was that she could run her ass off. Clad in a pair of skinny yoga pants, a Nike hoodie and a pair of all black runners she was on her way out of the Midas house hold. Despite being one out of three doctors with their own practices in Storybrooke, the others being a free clinic and a dentist office, they chose to live a modest lifestyle. The only thing flashy that they had were the cars that her parents drove. Storybrooke was slightly chilly during this time of year, as she started a slow jog to warm up her blood against the autumn weather. Emma was so into her running, she hadn't even realized she made it into town until she had to stop because of the congested traffic of people on the side walks.

"Hello Miss. Midas, for you..." Mr. French held out a yellow tulip for her, he was always giving her some gift or another whenever she was in town, every since she could remember. He was one of the nicest men she had ever met except for her father.

"Thank you, Mr. French! They look really good today." Emma offered a side smile before she moved along. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she literally ran into something hard and rigid before falling to her ass.

"You know if you used your eyes to see where you were going-" The husky voice suddenly stopped, and Emma was once again looking into those cognac colored irises.

"Sorry, I was kind of in a daze." Emma sheepishly apologized before pulling herself up and dusting her hands against each other. What surprised her was the brunette pulling out some wet wipes and a small travel sized bottle of hand sanitizer

"Your hands are filthy now." Regina remarked, holding out the products to Emma who shrugged and took them. Wiping her hands off with the wipe first, she crumpled it up and shoved it into the pocket of hoodie before squirting two drops of hand sanitizer in before handing it back to Regina.

"What are you some sort of germ-a-phobe?" Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Regina flush slightly before narrowing her eyes.

"I suppose you can say that. There are millions of bacteria cells on the ground. When you touch them and then put your hands on something else, you are simply spreading them around. Getting innocent people sick because of your unhygienic ways." Regina remarked before blushing deeply when she realized she had said more than she intended. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn't have cared. But this was Emmalyn, the girl she had been thinking about for the past forty-eight hours, and she didn't want her to think of her as a freak of some sorts. Emma simple stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Well when you put it that way, it almost makes me want to stay in the shower forever." Emma joked and Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"...I'm Regina! Regina Mills." Regina kept her hands clenched at her sides, as much as she wanted to shake Emma's hands to feel how soft they were she also tended to avoid physical contact with others. That and her hands were sweating profusely but she felt that if she were to wipe them on her pant leg everyone would know.

"Emmalyn Midas, but I prefer Emma." Emma cheekily grinned at the beautiful brunette in front of her.

"Well it was nice meeting you!" Regina said hurriedly, as she tried to quickly walk around the blonde.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Emma stopped her by grabbing her arm. The heat radiating from her hand against Regina's covered bicep only felt slightly uncomfortable. Still Regina pulled herself away before clearing her throat.

"I simply was out for a walk. I'm heading on my way now." The brunette responded.

"Well can I come with?" Emma shifted from foot to foot, unsure of why she had asked to accompany a complete stranger. Regina seemed to ponder it before slowly nodded.

"As long as you can keep your hands to yourself. Hand sanitizer only does so much." Regina blurted out before she could stop herself.

"...Noted. Keep my germs to myself." Emma smiled widely before her and the older teen set out on their way. The first few minutes were entirely quiet as Emma tried to think about something to say.

"So how long you been in Storybrooke?" Emma questioned.

"Since I was eleven, so almost seven years...How about yourself?" Regina replied

"Born and raised, never really seen the outside world either. Why'd you come here anyways? It's like in the middle of nowhere, we don't normally get people looking to settle down here." Emma furrowed her eyebrows as they turned in the direction towards the docks.

"...My mother remarried. My step father is the Mayor, it's not like he could just pick up and come live with us in New York. She thought the change would be good for me and my sister." Regina resisted the urge to shrug in her relaxed state. Even from spending only a couple of minutes with the blonde, she could already tell she isn't a judgmental type. However when Emma falter in her steps, Regina turned to look at her.

"Your dad is Rupert Gold?" Emma looked around as if she expected someone to jump out at her.

"Step father." Regina corrected. "Is that a problem?"

"No-It's just... I'm not being set up right?" Emma's tone was borderline whinny as she continued to look around.

"Set up? Are you some sort of criminal?" Regina took a step away, her heart beating frantically. However when Emma shot her a goofy smile, her heart seemed to stop beating all together.

"No, I did my time." Emma responded vaguely while watching Regina's eyes widen.

"Nothing too serious. Just had to rough up a couple of guys who didn't give what was due. Had to slap around some skanks for messing with my money. Who knew prostitution was illegal?" Emma continued her outlandish comment until Regina caught on that she was simply pulling her leg.

"You're joking right?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say dear old step Papa, doesn't really like me very much. Apparently he can't take a joke. I only slipped a little THC oil into his brownies. Nobody has ever died from getting high." Emma scoffed, waving her hand dramatically.

"Wait! You were the one who drug him during the last election? Mother was so upset." Regina's lips quirked, and despite her disappointed tone Emma could tell she found some humor in it.

"He really needed to lighten up a bit. I just helped him along! And guess what? The people loved it!" Emma defended, the same dimpled cheek grin on her face.

"I suppose." Regina murmured before looking out towards the boats on the water.

"So what's a girl like you doing walking around out in the open like this?" Emma asked, pulling out a stick of gum before unwrapping it.

"What does that mean? A girl like me?" Regina crossed her arms defensively, watching the blonde shove the whole stick of blue colored gum into her mouth before she slowly began to chew. It was almost as if she was thinking about what she was going to say.

"Mayor's kid. Wouldn't you have like some sort of fancy smancy car?" Emma asked.

"I have a Mercedes, but sometimes I prefer the fresh air and fitting in some exercise." Regina replied looking away.

"What about if you run into some germ filled smuck such as myself?" Emma raised an eyebrow before leaning forward on her toes.

"I suppose your company is tolerable enough to make up for the other area's that you are lacking in." Regina's words came out sharper than she intended for them too. When Emma hadn't spoken for a while, she was prepared to apologize.

"You know, in a way I'm sure that was a fucked up compliment." Emma chuckled, as Regina let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Are you always such an optimist?" Regina questioned watching the smile fall from Emma's face before a look that she couldn't describe flashed over. Almost as quick as it had come, was it gone and Emma turned to her with haunted eyes.

"Actually no. Maybe it's something about your company." Emma shrugged, and Regina fought to chastise her on the lazy movement.

"Anyways, I'm sure I took up enough of your time and I have to head into town for a bit." Emma smiled briefly until Regina nodded.

"Well Emma Midas, I hope to see you again." Regina returned the smile but hers was significantly smaller, merely a flutter of upturned lips. Emma nodded before turning on her heel and leaving.

Regina had only stayed for several moments longer, feeling the unfamiliar sense of being truly alone and being uncomfortable with it. Being left alone to her own devices was something she had often craved but it seemed like the few moments she spent with Emma had affected her somehow. Turning on her heel in the same fashion that the blonde did, Regina headed back to Main Street so that she could grab her car and head home. Knowing that a judgmental Zelena was going to be there, and her personal belongings were going to be misplaced due to the redhead's childish antics, she moved slowly but deliberately. The quicker it was over the quicker she could take a power nap and shower. Thinking about her condition on the way over. Her washing compulsions weren't nearly as strong as her arranger's. Maybe it was because she was more in control in that aspect of her life. There was never really a time she was without hand sanitizer or some other form of cleansing anti bacterial product. She reached her car quicker than she would have like before she headed home.

* * *

"Regina dear, you're home early..." Rupert seemed surprised as he glanced at the clock.

"I wasn't aware that you were clocking my coming and goings, Rupert." Regina replied curtly, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"I was simply noting that you are in fact almost a half an hour early. You have had the same schedule for nearly four years. I think I have to right to be concerned." Gold defended himself

"Maybe you would, if I were your child. How is Baelfire?" Regina asked coldly, knowing the man hadn't seen his son since he skipped town earlier this year.

"Must you always be so cold? I simply was inquiring-" Gold started

"Well don't! Just leave me the hell alone and worry about my mother." Regina stormed pass the Mayor before heading up to her room. She wouldn't necessarily say she hated her step father, she simply didn't like the fact that he uprooted her life when he married her mother. They had been fine for twelve years without him, yet somehow he thought he could replace Henry Mills, her father.

"Well that was relatively mild. Dad is only concerned about you..." Zelena stopped her on the second floor before her hand could even grab at her door knob leading to the third.

"You may view him as your father but I had one. He's dead and gone, and Rupert Gold will never replace him!" Regina sneered, watching Zelena's face soften.

"Gina, you know I didn't mean it like that. I miss dad too. But Rupert is trying... he's been there for us for a long time. The least you can do is try to let him in..." Zelena trailed off. Regina simply rolled her eyes before schooling her features and straightening herself out.

"Is that all?" Regina raised an unamused eyebrow and when Zelena simply shook her head before leaving she took that as her Q to go upstairs.

She went through the motions of fixing everything Zelena had touched, her sister acted way too much like a child for her taste sometimes. Peeling off her clothes, she folded them before placing them into her dirty hamper to be washed later. Turning the hot faucet on in her shower and twisting it three times along with a firm twist on the cold handle, she let her bathroom fill up with steam as she thought about her conversation with Emma.

The blonde was the first person who didn't flat out call her a weird, or look at her like a freak during the duration of their conversation. And despite the heavy circles underneath her eyes, she seemed down right giddy just talking with Regina. Maybe she was imagining it...or maybe not. All she knew is that she was looking forward to running into Emma again in the small town of Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Regina Mills is used to having everything done her way. She controls every little detail that goes on in her life and the lives for straight lines and even numbers. Her world is suddenly taken by storm when she meets Emma Midas, another teen struggling with her own demons.**

 **Chapter Four: Breaking and Entering.**

Is it truly considered breaking and entering if your father owns the building and practice? _No_ at least that's what Emma convinced herself of as she used two bobby pins and her pocket knife to pick the lock of the Storybrooke Clinic. She decided to enter from the back of the building, where there wasn't any flow of human traffic and the risk of being discovered was minimal. Hearing the door click softly, she grinned before pulling it open and slipping inside. What she didn't expect was to run straight into her unamused mother as soon as she rounded the first corner.

"I figured I would find you here. You are so predicable, to be frank it's quiet disappointing." Ingrid was positively steaming as she eyed down her guilty daughter.

"Whatever. You know that might have hurt my feelings, had I gave a damn what an alcoholic thought of me." Emma quipped trying to walk around her mother.

"I am FAR from an alcoholic, Emmalyn! Maybe I wouldn't have to drink if you had never driven me to that point! God! What happened to you? I can't even recognize the girl standing in front of me!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"Well drinking has been said to effect the senses. Did you drive like that, Mother Dearest?" Emma smirked.

"You know, the only reason your father has let you get away with nearly all of the things you have pulled these past few years is because he feels guilty. And you milk it up! I just can't believe as a daughter you would be willing to take everything from the man who has given you anything you could ever want or need. But this all stops now." Ingrid shook her head, her words coming out in a shuddered breath.

"What are you talking about?" Emma quirked an eyebrow, not liking the direction the conversation seemed to be heading.

"Your father, god bless him, only ever can see the good in you. So I had to show him, you aren't this perfect little angel! We had a bet, I knew you would be coming into here. He didn't think you would break in to steal something he gives so freely, so he took it." Ingrid watched her daughters eyes bounce back in forth as she tried to process what was being said. A small part of her wanted to stop what she was about to do. But a larger part, the one that had been in a power play with Emma for the past four years wanted to finally be able to say 'Checkmate'.

"What bet?" Emma ground her teeth.

"If you broke into the clinic, he would willingly stop your CannaKids treatment, and we would look into some more clinical trials. You will be flagged from receiving any sort of medical cannabis for the next five years. If you hadn't broke in, I would have never brought up your treatment again. It was a deal he couldn't refuse." Ingrid explained watching Emma's eyes widen at the severity of the conversation.

"Y-you can't do that? Daddy would never allow you to!" Emma shouted, her attention turning to the man in question whom was walking in the room. The look in his eyes was one of disappointment.

"Daddy tell me this is some sort of joke." Emma took a step forward, but stopped abruptly when he shook his head sadly.

"I thought for certain you would come to me first. I always tried to keep the line of communication open to you, Ems. I thought we had an understanding." He sounded so broken, but that was the least of Emma's concerns.

"You're really going through with this." Emma hissed out at her mother, who simply stared at her blankly.

"You fucking _**suck**_! I hate you! I hope you burn in the pits of hell, you stupid BITCH!" Emma spat in her mothers direction. Victor watched on with hard eyes, he couldn't believe the words coming from his little Emmy's mouth.

"Emmalyn stop this right now! That is your mother, you will show her some respect!" Victor interjected, and his daughter turned to him stone faced with hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Please! You are the worse! I knew it was only a matter of time before you caved on your promise to me! You knew from the beginning she never wanted me on Cannakid, even before we ever got to where we are! But I guess you really can't argue with the one who sucks your dick huh?" Emma seethed, watching her fathers face flush with anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He boomed, his anger taking control of his mood. The tone alone startled Emma who had never heard him raise his voice. Frightened, she took several steps back until she tripped over the medical cart, sending the materials on top flying as she fell into a heap. Everything seemed to stop until Emma got up and bolted from the room.

"Emma!" Ingrid called after her, preparing to run after the teen who she had never seen like that.

"Shit!" Victor sent his fist flying into the wall in anger, leaving a decent sized hole behind. Ingrid was caught in between trying to find her child and tending to her husband. Figuring she was the last person Emma would want to see, she huffed before grabbing the materials needed to plaster Victor's hand.

"How did we get here, Inna?" He sighed heatedly.

"She'll calm down. Right now she's so angry, Vic. She mad at you, me, Katie, the world. I'm not sure if it's apart of her being a teenager , her being Epileptic or a combination of the two. I'm not sure how to help her but we've been fighting this uphill battle for so long." Ingrid exhaled as she finished tending to her husbands hand. Kissing his bruised knuckles, she let the limb fall onto the inside of her thigh, and bit her lip at the heat it generated.

"I've never seen her afraid of me, I never wanted that. God, she must hate me." He shook his head.

"We all lose our tempers at some point, Elskede." Ingrid murmured, placing her face into the crook of her husbands neck before leaving a small kiss at his pulse point.

 **Several hours later.**

 _She didn't know how long she had been here, but she barely had the energy to lift herself up off the forest floor. Her mouth was dry like cotton, and she could taste a slight tinge of blood from where she must have caught the inside of her cheek. Sleepy, was the only other feeling she could hold onto as she went crumpling face down into the dirt again._

.

"It's been six hours now, she should be home slamming things around, throwing more insults." Ingrid bit her lip as she looked out the window hoping to see her daughter making her way up the driveway.

-And your sure we have to wait a full twenty four hours? Frank, you're her uncle and her godfather!" Victor hissed at his older brother.

-Some Sheriff you are! You can't even find a seventeen year old girl!" Victor bit out before hanging up.

"This doesn't feel right, Elskede." Ingrid murmured, feeling Victors arms wrap around her waist.

"She's fine, I'm sure. Storybrooke is possibly the safest town in Maine." He assured her.

"It isn't about the safety of the town, what if she left town? What if someone convinced her to go with them? What if when she ran away she got hurt?"

"We can't think like that, Inna. I'm sure she'll come bursting through the door any minute now." He asserted.

"When she gets back, she is so grounded." Ingrid huffed.

"From what exactly? She doesn't go to school, she isn't in sports, she doesn't have a car or friends. Lets face it, the only time she actually left this house to do something was that night she got arrested. How can we punish a kid that doesn't really have much to lose? We already are switching her treatments." Victor roughly wiped his face in frustration.

"I think we need to increase her sessions with Dr. Hopper. It's obvious we've reached the end of our ropes with her, and she needs to be able to talk through everything with someone that is looking in from the outside." Ingrid began rubbing soothing circles up and down her husbands back to calm him.

"I just don't know if we're approaching any of this right. I feel like we are using her condition and medication as a way to punish her. Forcing her to increase therapy sessions because we don't like the way she's acting. We both know its the lack of control that has her pissed. How is forcing her to do something against her will going to help her?" Victor questioned.

"We have to be the parents in this situation Elskede. Sometimes we have to make decisions for our child and what's in their best interest. This is what's in her best interest." It was Ingrid's turn to be the reassuring one.

"Why don't we go sit down on the couch while we wait? I'll pour you a glass of wine, go on." He nudged her away from the window and into the family room. She only hesitated for a moment before sighing and doing as he asked.

Victor poured himself three fifths of an aged Scotch and his wife a glass of white wine, knowing that anything red would be too heavy. He sat with his wife of 22 years for four hours while they waited for their teenage daughter to come home, before they accidentally fell asleep.

Regina internally panicked as she speed deeper into the outskirts of the Storybrooke Woods. The amount of dirt and bacteria alone was enough to send her nerves on fray, but she calmly reminded herself that she had hand sanitizer and wet wipes. And the reason she was out here, rushing deeper into the woods was because she knew her mother wouldn't look for her here. The pamphlets that littered the desk in her mother and step fathers study was enough for her to bolt.

They wanted to have her i _nstitutionalized._ She gasped when she suddenly tripped over something and went sprawling to the ground. When she whipped around she realized it wasn't something, it was someone.

" _ **Emma-"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Regina Mills is used to having everything done her way. She controls every little detail that goes on in her life and the lives for straight lines and even numbers. Her world is suddenly taken by storm when she meets Emma Midas, another teen struggling with her own demons.**

Chapter Five: Sleep tight

" _ **Emma-"**_

Regina gasped at the sight of the blonde face down in the dirt, immobile.

"EMMA!" She screeched, crawling on her hands and knees to the girl, hoping and praying to find something that indicated she was actually alive. Her scream must have done the job because the blonde groaned lightly and shifted, her face moving to the side smeared in mulch. Regina glanced down at herself and noticed much like Emma she was covered in the damp dirt like substance, but found that was the absolute least of her worries. When she decided to run into these woods, the furthest thing from her mind was tripping over an unconscious teen girl. She had no idea what to do, and she knew she didn't have the strength to drag Emma and herself all the way back from where she had come from. Her only hope was that someone would stumble alongside them much like she did the younger girl. Using the little bit of energy she had reserved, she managed to turn Emma onto her back and prop her head up using her bag that was a little bit away from where Regina could only assume she had fallen at.

Biting her lip at the frigidness of Emma's cheek, she down and observed their surroundings. The area surrounding the blonde's body was heavily disturbed , almost as if there had been a struggle of some sorts. How had Emma fallen? Why was she out here alone? Did she hit her head and why wasn't she regaining consciousness? Would she die?

These questions went in full circle as the sun descend and the cold began to set. She noticed Emma began to shiver, and she didn't hesitate to unbutton her pea-coat before laying it over the teens prone body in hopes it would help. At least if she was shivering that meant she was alive, right? She lost track of the time around the same time her nose started to drip uncontrollably. Storybrooke was known for its unpredictable weather so she wasn't too surprised at exactly how cold it was actually getting. Still as her eye lids grew heavier she fought the urge to close them, which proved to be in her favor when she heard a familiar voice yelling her name. The dull glare of a flashlight shined on both of them, and Regina had never been so relieved to see the man ever.

"REGINA!" Rupert yelled, trying to locate his no doubt panicked step daughter. His heart seized when Zelena had informed him that the brunette had gone into his study looking for him only to run out. The pamphlets him and Cora had looked over had never been put away, and he could only imagine what the brunette had assumed before bolting. They had waited two hours for her to return, knowing she didn't like to deviate from her schedule too much, and when she hadn't returned they turned on the gps for her phone.

"R-Rumple" Regina called out in a hoarse voice, using the childish nickname she had given him when they first met and she referred to him as an 'imp'.

"Goodness dearie! You've given me and your mother a heart attack!" Rupert chided gently, coming down the slight slope and faltering when he saw the prone form of Emma.

"What in Gods name?" He gasped, whistling for the rest of the small search party. Sheriff Frankenstein Whale was the next to follow him down, followed by several of the deputies and volunteer fire fighters.

"Did she hurt or attack you, Regina?" Gold questioned , just as the Sheriff came up behind him. The man gasped at the sight of his niece before rushing over to her side.

"No, of course not. I tripped over her, she was already out here." Regina mumbled as she was wrapped in a thick wool blanket before being scooped up. She could no longer fight the pull of sleep.

 **A few hours later:**

Regina woke up in the pediatrics ward of the hospital, feeling warm and fuzzy as the saline drip re-hydrated her body. Her hand came up to wipe her face, and she found that she had very little control over the limb when it smacked painfully into her cheek, the finger pulse hitting her nose causing it to sting.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Cora looked at her youngest child worriedly, from the foot of her bed.

"Fine. What on earth am I wearing?" Regina's nostrils flared at the sight of the hospital gown.

"It's new, I made sure it was sterilized before they put it on you." Cora responded, catching brown eyes that were so like her fathers that it almost was physically painful to look at.

"...Thank you." Regina replied warily.

"Where is Emma?" Regina questioned, her mind going back to blueish chapped lips and the shivering body.

"I'm assuming she is on the same floor. You both were experiencing hypothermia when you were brought in. Thankfully yours was only acute, so you will be getting discharged today. Ms. Swan might be staying another night." Cora answered, watching her daughter sag in relief. The reaction confused her.

"Has she woken up yet?" Regina questioned, bringing the bed into an upright position, before looking at her mother expectantly.

"I have no idea, darling. I have yet to leave your bedside unless it has been to relieve myself. What is the sudden concern with this girl?" Cora raised an eyebrow at her youngest child.

"I didn't know it was a crime to be concerned when you find someone unconscious, Mother." Regina snarked, watching her mother reel back.

"No of course not." Cora replied, not wanting to set the brunette off again.

"I want you to leave." Regina stated firmly.

"Pardon?" Cora seemed affronted by the demand.

"I want you to leave. Go back to your precious home, with your perfect daughter and replacement husband and just leave." Regina glared at her mother, watching the woman's eyes harden.

"Rupert is not a replacement for your father! He will never replace him, but he has tried his hardest these past few years and you have not made it easy for him." Cora started.

"Oh come off of it! Did you think I was to jump for joy? My father died only six months prior to you getting remarried and before taking everything else from me! What did you expect me to do?" Regina spat, watching her mother suck in her breath.

"Your father is gone, he was gone-" She was cut off by the girl.

"Yes and you didn't even allow him time to grow cold before you were already whoring yourself out the next man. Funny how you heal like Wolverine when the bank account is big enough." Regina replied in a flat tone, watching the blow land full force and her mothers face falter.

"How dare you-" She was cut off for the second time.

"Yes, how dare I? How dare I speak the truth? How dare I not be normal enough for you! How dare I not wish to be immediately institutionalized so that you can feel better about your failures as a mother!" Regina mocked, watching as tears glistened her mothers eyes before she let her mask fall into place.

"Once you are to be discharged, a driver will escort you back home. I tire of this conversation." Cora grabbed her $600 dollar purse before strutting out of the room before she lost control of her emotions.

"Typical." Regina huffed by was glad the older woman had left. Now hopefully she would be able to locate Emma without the third degree.

It was ironic that she was so exhausted, especially given how much she had slept in the past 24 hours. Her mouth was extremely dry, and she was waiting on someone to bring her Gatorade and her kindle. Her parents had yet to come into her room, instead they were outside discussing her with her primary doctor and her therapist. She watched Archie Hopper hand her mother a packet of papers and her father throw up his hands in anger. They were yelling by this point, the sound coming through the bottom of the closed door.

"There isn't a single good reason for her to be instutionalized! There is nothing wrong with her!" Her father argued, the statement causing her heart to beat just a bit faster.

"You agreed that I would be making the bulk of the medical decisions from here on out, Victor!" Her mother responded.

"I thought you guys meant pills, not this fucking bullshit!" The vein in his forehead was pronouced now. Archie spoke to him softly, but whatever he said didn't go over well.

"Don't sit up here and act as if you know my kid, because you don't!One session with her and you think you're some sort of expert and you are able to diagnose her?" Victor scoffed.

"The decision was already made, she will be going here in two weeks. I've already signed off on the papers." Ingrid replied, watching something change on her husbands face.

"I'm not going to stick around and watch you do this. That kid has already been through enough, but enough is never enough with you is it?" He hissed, watching her flinch before walking off. Her mother simply turned and rushed into her room, surprised to see her daughter up and awake.

"Emma, honey, how are you feeling? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Ingrid rambled.

"You're sending me away." Emma stated, watching her mother open and close her mouth before looking down at the papers in her hand.

"It wouldn't be permanent. It's an 18 month program. Once you finished you can come home or go to school, whichever you choose." Ingrid responded

"I always knew you would send me away eventually. Like a broken toy you want to return to the store." Emma mumbled, looking down at her sheets.

"That's not true!" Ingrid defended.

"Oh but it is. You think you can send me to some behavioral clinic like you did when I was thirteen and I'll come home and behave more like Kathryn, more like the daughter who you brag about and not the one you keep in a closet." Emma chuckled dryly

"Emma stop it! I don't want you be like Kathryn-" Ingrid was cut off.

"No, you would rather I be dead. At least that's what you told Aunt Helga." Emma shot back.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID! DON'T YOU EVER!" Ingrid shouted, startling the girl in the bed before she stopped herself.

"I never said I wish you had died! I said the little girl that I once knew, died in that car accident. You completely changed Emmalyn, its like you stopped caring about everything and everyone. You lash out with your words and actions when things don't go your way, not caring about how it could affect anyone else!" Ingrid was crying by now, as she let out all her frustrations.

"You can't keep comparing me now, to a six year old me! I'm a fucking teenager, but heaven forbid I do anything typical for someone my age then all of a sudden you're back to blaming dad and the accident for it! Just stop and shut the fuck up for once! You always think you know everything, but you don't know shit!" Emma hissed out.

"I can't deal with you like this. The moment you come off of that medicinal marijuana you turn into a typical junkie! You get down right nasty!" Ingrid shook her head before turning to leave.

"A junkie? Please, that's rich coming from the alcoholic! People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!" Emma shouted after her, catching a glimpse of a brunette before the door closed momentarily. It reopened several seconds later and she watched as the Mayors kid snuck into her room.

"Why are you wearing that? Doesn't seem to be your style." Emma joked, her eyes landing on the clear Gatorade in the brunettes hands.

"Yes well I wasn't exactly given a chose in attire , Ms. Midas." Regina bit out, her eyes bouncing around the room, before she went around fixing things that seemed to be out of place.

"You're acting extremely OCD right now, but whatever...Whatcha gonna do with that Gatorade?" Emma licked her lips in anticipation. She looked up to see a blushing Regina.

"I brought it for you, the nurse just outside the door said you should drink it. However it seems to be just a bit too cold for you to fully enjoy it. I would suggest letting it warm up another two degrees or so. It should only take seven minutes given the temperature of the room." Regina rambled, blushing even harder.

"Oh shit, you totally are OCD!" Emma exclaimed wide eyed, watching Regina shift uncomfortably.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed. I know you can't help it...I'm epileptic and I can't help it either. Looks like we both have things that are completely out of our control." Emma revealed her secret to the brunette, watching her eyes narrow.

"Is that why you were unconscious when I found you? Did you suffer an attack?" Regina questioned.

"One, we call them episodes not attacks. I don't have asthma or nothing...well I do but that's neither here nor there. Two, you found me? I was in the woods, isn't that a little dirty for you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well, let's just say I really needed to get away." Regina replied looking out at the window.

"Well next time you feel like running away, just ring me first so I can join you. Hopefully its before my mother decides to ship me off to fix me of my issues." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Your mother is sending you away to?" Regina gasped.

"Must be a prissy rich bitch thing to do." Emma answered looking at the brunette out of the corner of her eye.

"I suppose so...she left after we got into a disagreement." Regina continued.

"I swear she must be Ingrid's twin. Adults preach about maturity but as soon as they hear something they don't want to hear, they try to shut you down and end the conversation before running." Emma snorted

"I can't be institutionalized, I'll die in there...or murder someone." Regina joked for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"Well." Emma yawned as her eyes start to flutter sleepily.

"Whenever you want to run, just hit me up."Emma mumbled before she started to drift off much to her dismay.

"I may just take you up on that, Ms. Midas." Regina mumbled, watching the blonde fall asleep before she took the Gatorade from her grasp and set it on the table beside her.

AN: I fixed the Ms Swan/Ms Midas thing. Its supposed to be Ms Midas, sorry lol. I'm writing around 15 fics right now and I alternate between the two depending on the fic and I got confused. Thanks for pointing it out!


End file.
